Birthday suprises
by silver.wings.34
Summary: After "Bonfire at the Vanity". Blair's suprise visitor gets the butterflies "fluttering"


_Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you, but you never come. Is this in my head, I don't know what to think._

_~ Taylor Swift 'Love Story'_

Blair sat at her vanity, removing her jewelry and thinking over the night's events. Somehow, despite the appearance of Cindy Lauper, she found herself disappointed. Not only had she been outsmarted by Cyrus the gnome, but her best friend left her party for some artist in Brooklyn (why _was_ she so obsessed with the place?) and Chuck hadn't even come. True, it wasn't her actual birthday, but she was deflated that he didn't even bother to show up. She hadn't even had the chance to show off her newest ensemble to him. Sighing to her reflection, she disentangled her hair from the bun she had thrown it into. The door creaked open, revealing a sorry looking Chuck. Blair was powerless to stop the butterflies suddenly inflating her stomach. He stepped past the threshold, bringing a small box from behind his back.

"Sorry I'm late," he said in a slight whisper, waiting for her to yell at him or anything besides just sitting, looking slightly stunned. It was times like these that Chuck loved—when Blair wasn't perfectly made up, showing everything going on in her head clearly on her face.

"Why didn't you come?" She asked him, equally quiet.

Chuck's stomach jumped a little at this question. Although dealing with Humphrey and Bart was a good reason, the sadness coloring her tone made him feel guiltier than he'd ever felt.

"My dad." He said simply, saving the more complicated story for another time. He would tell her he decided, but right now he was too tired to even think about it all again.

Blair just nodded, but was puzzled. Things with his dad were never good, but when he said 'my dad' there was a ghost of a smile on his handsome features. Blair sent a small wish to the cosmos that it meant what she hoped.

Chuck came closer and knelt in front of her, brushing away the memory of the last time he did this very motion. Blair bit her lip, clearly thinking the same thing. He broke the tense moment by presenting her with the small velvet box in his hand. Blair smiled, thanking him without so many words. Chuck had bypassed the butterflies and felt like there was a herd of rhinos stampeding in his stomach as he watched her slowly open the lid, and then gasp at the beauty of the sapphire ring inside. Snapping her head up to look at him, her eyes were wide with questions she couldn't yet form.

Chuck's throat felt dry, like he had swallowed a wad of cotton. He was suddenly regretting buying the ring. One look in her chocolate eyes though calmed his heart considerably.

Blair looked back down at the box, then back at the man in front of her. The normally suave, articulate boy looked for the first time nervous, wanting her to like his offering more than anything else in the world. "Chuck," Blair started, but she couldn't find the words to express the torrent of emotions welling inside of her because of his stunning, meaningful gift.

Pulling the box from her hands, he took the ring out, turning it so that the inner inscription caught the light.

"Fluttering," Blair read, her own butterflies doubling tempo. Her heart welled with emotion and she felt a single tear streak down her face.

"Hey," Chuck said, wiping the tear away. This wasn't how he wanted her to react, "don't you know you're not supposed to cry on your birthday?"

Blair giggled at this, shaking her head, "Yea, two years in a row, you going for a record Bass?"

Chuck looked slightly taken aback. "Blair, I—"he tried. Blair silenced him with her finger.

"You have made me so happy," she said, matching the grin he was now sporting, "I'll wear this until 'someday', I promise."

Finally done cleaning up from the party, Dorota ascended the stairs, bring her mistress some tea to relax with before bed. Though a pain most days, Dorota loved Blair and could tell she was disappointed Mr. Chuck hadn't come to the party. The housekeeper slowed her steps as she heard hushed voices coming from Blair's room. Peering through the crack in the doorway, she spied Chuck and Blair dancing in slow circles to an old record. Foreheads touching, they swayed together, oblivious to the rest of the world. As she backed out of the doorway, Dorota spied glittering on Blair's fourth finger and smiled. Tea could wait.


End file.
